


Redux

by DaturaMoon



Series: The Mandalorian [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Fanfiction, Female Character of Color, Multi, Other, the mandalorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: A bounty hunter walks the path of nostalgia and painful memories when she reunites with her ex-lover. This story is inspired by my love for the mysterious Fennec Shand of the Mandalorian. This is mostly AU with some aspects of the show, but not all.Credits: I do not own the Mandalorian or the characters. Original character and content is mine. Story can be found here, on my Wattpad, and Tumblr page.
Series: The Mandalorian [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919077
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and Warnings: In general all works are rated Adult 18 +, no further warnings in this chapter. Work in progress. 
> 
> General story themes: Fennec Shand x Female OC, angst, sexual themes, bounty hunter/ mandalorian universe stuff

GHOST FROM THE PAST 

The ship cruised on auto-pilot en route to the next destination. Nayani's heartbeat finally slowed down after racing most of the day. It was weird, sitting here and watching over Fennec. Six hours ago, Nayani loaded the unconscious body of the ghost from her past onto her speeder. Then transporting her to the ship where she disinfected the wound and patched her up. 

Tatooine was like a bad trip, every time she was there something went wrong. The place was a lawless desert, one she didn't care to visit. If she was being honest, she knew it was a stupid idea, taking this job. Especially considering the events of the past. Even on watch, she kept going back to that moment. Demounting the speeder to find a lifeless Fennec on the ground. She assumed Fennec was dead; that the impossible was possible. Thankfully, that turned out to be a lie. The faintest of pulses set a chain of events into motion, it bought them to this very moment. If Nayani had been any later, Fennec would be dead. 

…

“I’ve been down here for too long,” Nayani whispered to herself, it was time to return to the cockpit. As she began to turn around, a painful moan spilled from Fennec’s lips as she came to. The sound of the cuffs clinging to the side of the cot, she attempted to move her arms.

“You barely have a pulse, save your energy.” Nayani advised, returning to the side of the bed to look at her. Through half-cast eyes with enough venom in them to kill, Fennec challenged her.

“My hero.” She said sarcastically.

Nayani sighed, shaking her head, “Even on your deathbed.” After a moment, she lifted Fennec's shirt, checking the bandage. It was bleeding again, but it wasn't too bad. 

“Playing nurse as an excuse to touch me?” Fennec's teased.

“Keep moving around and I’ll have to change this sooner than later.” Rolling the shirt back down over the bandage, “You got lucky.” 

“I don't believe in luck,” Fennec mumbled as she tried to sit up unsuccessfully. 

“I said take it easy.” Nayani raised her voice, she was growing more frustrated. 

“If you wanted to tie me up, all you had to do was ask.”

Nayani raised an eyebrow in response, then picking up a water bottle, unscrewing the cap as she sat at the edge of the cot. Fennec followed her movements with her eyes, turning her head to get a better view of her. Holding Fennecs jaw with one hand, while gripping the water bottle with the other, Nayani nudged the bottle to her lips. At first, Fennec didn't drink, she only stared at her host defiantly, relishing in how annoyed she was. 

Growing impatient, Nayani used her thumb to force Fennecs' mouth open, pressing the water bottle against her lips. A rough gesture that Fennec seemed to enjoy. Finally complying, she drank the water, keeping her eyes steady on Nayani. A few moments later she pulled the bottle away, recapping it. 

“Turning me in?” Fennec asked. 

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Of all the hunters foolish enough to go after me, I never imagined you.” Nayani placed the bottle down on the ground and looked ahead. Fennec could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek, thinking about what to say next. 

"Naya, is this really necessary?" Fennec asked, loudly pulling at the cuffs. 

Nayani stood, stepping away from the cot, “Last time I saw you, you tried to kill me.”

“I didn’t, kill you.” 

“You shot me!” 

“I grazed you.” 

Nayani turned away from her, uttering a string of curse words under her breath as she reached the ladder. That was it, she decided, she would stay on the upper level until they landed. Otherwise, she just might kill Fennec herself.


	2. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter: We start with a flashback then return to current time. At this point, Nayani has taken Fennec back to her house overnight, as she decides what she wants to do next. We also learn a little something about Nayani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some smut with a fade away, you’ll have to use your imagination for the rest. Lots of Angst.

Flashback 

Nayani stands up straight as she wipes the sweat off her forehead. The beginnings of aches and pains tingle in her muscles.

“You’re getting good,” Fennec compliments her, “ almost had me.” 

“Almost, being the keyword,” Nayani adds. She extends her arm and playfully shoves Fennec. Fennec catches her, holding Nayani's arm in place. 

“Next time, there will be no almost.” She tightens her grip and narrows her eyes. It was a warning Nayani knew Fennec could back up. 

Challenging her, Nayani takes a step closer, “Bring it on, Shand!” 

The warning look on Fennec’s face lifts as a sly smile lingers on the corner of her lips. Fennec grabs Nayani’s collar, pulling her into a kiss. 

Opening her eyes, Nayani brushes Fennecs lips with her own, delighted to find Fennecs eyes still closed. When they do open, they’re soft and steamy. Nayani even sees the glimmer of something vulnerable in them. 

Fennec runs her hands over Nayani’s arm, the soft skin and curve of her muscles igniting all her senses. 

Breaking eye contact after a moment, Fennec's eyes drop to Nayani’s lips. 

“Remember, what I said.” 

“About?” Nayani asks, grabbing Fennec's hips. 

“This. Us. It’s just sex..” 

Just sex, Nayani thought to herself. 

Pulling away, she turns around to gather her things into the workout bag. As she does, Fennec's presence behind her is haunting, like a shadow. 

Fennec continues, “We established this in the beginning.” 

“Did I say otherwise?” Nayani responded without looking back.

There was a lot more she could say, but it wouldn't lead to anything but a fight anyway. No feelings. Fennec was the one who snuck into her bed the last few nights, even stayed when sex wasn't on the menu. The mixed signals were starting to work Nayani’s nerves and Fennec's words just spun her further into a mix of confusion and frustration. 

Zipping her bag closed, Nayani tosses the strap around her body and heads for the door. It opens as two more people come in to use the gym. 

Nayani’s only outside for a second when Fennec reappears, her own bag hanging at her side. Her face is cold, emotionless. Despite her appearance, Fennec stands close to Nayani, her body giving off a different message. 

“If we’re just fucking Fennec, maybe you should limit your visits. You know, in case I get the wrong idea or any of those pesky feelings.” 

Fennec can feel the venom on her tongue as the words come out like a slap. Before she can reply, Nayani mounts her bike and takes off. 

...

Current Day 

Nayani thought she was dreaming, hearing Fennec’s voice so close, her breath against her ear; just like the old times. The sensation bringing her back to a time before this, a time before revenge and pain drove her to take this bounty. 

“Naya.” The whisper comes again, followed by a shift on the mattress. 

Nayani’s eyes fly open. Before she can retrieve her blaster, she realizes Fennec has it pressed against her side. Even in the darkness of the room, her silhouette is clear. 

Nayani sits up slowly, never letting her eyes leave the blaster for too long. Once her back presses against the headboard she raises her eyes to meet Fennecs. 

“You should have known better, to leave me unattended,” Shand straddles her, keeping her hand steady the whole time. Her weight presses down on Nayani’s legs and she pushes her body against hers, pressing the barrel to her side. 

Nayani takes a sharp breath before speaking, “Human error, you can escape anything. I know better.” 

“Mmm-hmm.” Fennec agrees, her eyes traveling over Nayani like molasses, slow, heavy, consuming. The slow-moving cloud passes the moon, allowing the light to stream through the window. It casts a light between their bodies. 

Nayani speaks up, “What now?” 

“Now that I’m in control again?” Fennec asks in a cool calm tone as she places a hand flat against Nayani’s chest, pushing her further back into the headboard, “I can do whatever I want.” 

Nayani is silent but her mind is racing.

She wouldn't make a grab for the blaster, Fennec was too good for that. Now that it was in her hands, it was going to stay there. At least, until Nayani could figure something out. 

“Look how the roles have reversed,” Fennec whispers, a sultry look in her eyes, “I should tie you up.” 

Nayani rolls her eyes, “What do you want? Hun? You gonna shoot me or just go?” 

“Temper temper. You never liked being woken up, did you?” Fennec reaches behind her pulling the cuffs from the back of her belt. She presses her weight down on Nayanis thighs as she dangles the cuffs. “Cuff yourself.” 

“This is stupid.” Nayani hisses between gritted teeth. 

“Is it? I recall you really love this.” 

Nayani mutters under her breath and slips the cuffs on, the metal lock clinks and she rests her hands to the side of her body. The side of her hand touching Fennecs' leg. 

“So well behaved.” 

Fennec sets the blaster down and using both hands smooths Nayanis hair away from her face. 

“You could imagine my surprise when I awoke from my nap to see my wound healed. You see, that’s where you fucked up Naya. Healing me gave me my strength back.” 

Feeling a mix of pissed off and tired, Nayani sighs, “Yeah, I know.” 

Fennec leans in closer, her lips a hair away from Nayani’s, “You let your emotions get in the way.” 

Feeling her heart race, Nayani clenches her jaw. “The only emotion I feel for you is hate.” 

Fennecs' small grin morphs into a full smile as she laughs to herself. Using the moment, Nayani makes a move for the blaster but Fennec is quicker, she blocks her with her body and pushes her down into the bed.

As they struggle, Fennec pulls something else out of her pocket, a thick binding cord. She laces it through the cuffs and ties Nayanis arms over her head to the bedpost. 

“Fuck you, Fennec!” Nayani yells. She drops back into the bed defeated. 

Fennec, clearly amused, hovers over her. 

Laying on top of Nayani, she brushes her lips against her closest ear, she whispers, “Exactly what I had in mind.” 

Before Nayani could protest, Fennec silences her with a kiss. 

At first, Nayani is unresponsive, trying her best to ignore the way her body trembled beneath Shand’s lips. Fennec bites Nayani’s bottom lip hard, forcing her lips to part and sliding her tongue into her mouth to claim more of her. 

Nayani’s body betrays her. The soft moans coming from her cause Fennecs lips curve into a smile. Nayani hated to admit it, but it felt good to be pinned beneath Fennec, to feel her again after all this time.

Nayani opens her mouth wider, sucking Fennecs tongue deeper into her mouth. Fennec glides one hand up to her neck, leaving it there as the other palms her breast over her tank top, pinching her nipples between her fingers. As the kiss deepens they become lost in each other, only parting when air becomes essential. 

Fennec sits up, catching her breath before tearing open the thin top, revealing Nayanis breast. Fennec takes her sweet time kissing, licking, and sucking on each of Nayani’s breasts. Leaving no inch of skin unattended.

Fennec shoves a knee between Nayanis legs, pushing them further apart. Pulling the elastic band of her shorts back from her skin, she slides her hand over her stomach at a painfully slow pace. 

When her fingers find Nayanis' wet entrance she moans in approval. “Perfect.” 

Pulling her hand away, Fennec jumps off the bed and rummages through the side drawers. 

“W-what are you doing?” Nayani turns to watch her, trying to find a comfortable position with her arms above her head. 

“Ah! Here it is,” Fennec holds up the vibrator, a devious grin on her lips. 

Fennec takes her time returning to the bed. Once she does, she removes Nayanis shorts and places her legs where she wants them. 

Settling into a comfortable position, Fennec traces Nayanis lips with the tip of the vibrator, waiting for her to suck it into her mouth. When she does, Fennec slides two fingers into her, pressing her thumb against her clit. 

Nayani cries out softly as she arches her back. Fennec pulls the vibrator away, pressing down on the button; the loud buzz fills the room. 

Removing her fingers, Fennec presses the vibrator against Nayani, watching as her body shudders at the contact. She teases her this way for a few seconds before topping her. 

With one hand flat against the mattress, Fennec uses the other to thrust the vibrator into Nayani, filling her completely. 

Nayani cries out as Fennec captures her mouth once more. Using her body weight and strong hands to thrust, Fennec fucks her, hard and fast, quickly sending Nayani spinning...

...

“Fuck-” Nayani wakes with a groan, her muscle were sore and her body felt heavy. Rolling onto her back she opens her eyes slowly and stares at the ceiling. 

It’s only a second later the events of the night hit her like a ton of bricks. Jolting up to a sitting position, she looks at the empty spot.

Throwing her legs over the side of the bed she drops her head into her hands. Fennec was definitely long gone by now. 

Feeling stupid for giving in to her desire, Nayani pulls herself off the bed and heads to the kitchen. Aside from her lips feeling slightly swollen from kissing like the world was ending, she was thirsty and in need of water. 

On the short walk to the kitchen, her suspicions are confirmed. Not only is fennec gone, so is her blaster. 

“Fucking Fennec.” She mumbles to herself. 

Nayani grabs a cup and starts to pour water when she notices a small note on the counter, a throwing blade holding it in place. 

Nayani stares at it as he gulps down the water, she can tell its Fennecs handwriting. 

Walking over to the note, she pulls out the blade and sets it down to read the note. 

“You’re not the only one. Fennec.” 

Fennec drew a heart around her name. 

Nayani lowers the note and curses under her breath. She knew exactly what Shand was saying without having to say it. Fennec was going to be the death of her.


End file.
